


Are they?  他俩到底是不是一对儿？

by ChrisBlue



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, outsider's POV, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Ethan和Will真的在一起了吗？4次人们对此感到疑惑，1次他俩给出了答案。





	Are they?  他俩到底是不是一对儿？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/gifts).
  * A translation of [Are They?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488497) by [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/pseuds/wonker8). 



> 搬运至AO3  
> 如果喜欢这篇文的话，也请去给原作者点个Kudos哦!

1.

  新来的国务卿先生或许能力不如上一任IMF领导，但他也不傻。

  幽灵协定过后，IMF依旧处于重建阶段。当Brandt来到领导的办公室，腼腆地问道，他可不可以再次被转派到外勤去的时候，部长就知道一定是发生了什么事儿了。他对克罗地亚事件有所耳闻，他也曾亲眼见过那次事件对眼前的特工造成了怎样的影响。他怎么也想不明白，为什么Brandt特工突然就想要回到外勤去了。

  “我们需要你来主持办公室的工作，”部长坚定地说道，“我们需要我们的首席参谋在场。”

  Brandt以肉眼可见的速度瘪了下去。看着转职外勤申请被驳回的特工，部长的内心不由得扬起一股罪恶感，好像感觉自己踢了小狗的屁股。他叹了口气，揉着自己的太阳穴，决定之后要给Brandt送个圣诞节礼物或者其他什么的来道个歉。

  部长办公室的门猛地被人推开了，一位Ethan·草他妈的·Hunt就站在门口。他盯着部长，部长也回瞪着他。然后Ethan伸手指着Brandt，视线依旧紧锁着部长的。

  “我要他加入我的小队。”他宣布。

  “Hunt特工，”部长回答，努力不让自己叹气，“我们现在需要我们的首席参谋，而不是让他回到外勤，承担生命危险。”

  “我要他加入我的小队，”Ethan又说了一遍，仿佛没听见部长刚才说的话。

  “Brandt特工要在我的小队里。”

  在Ethan孜孜不倦地重复了两个小时之后，部长举双手投降，大喊，“好了！好了！只要Brandt特工能够通过外勤测试，我就同意！”

  部长觉得自己似乎看见了Ethan对Brandt露出了一个能闪瞎眼的笑容，而Brandt也回应了Ethan一个充满了喜爱的微笑…好吧，至少自己知道为什么Brandt会突然要求重回外勤了。

 

 

2.

  IMF的驻地训练员阅人无数。Ethan Hunt第一次参加外勤测试的时候她就已经在这儿了。William Brandt参加外勤测试的时候她也在。而现在William Brandt为再一次参加外勤测试做着准备的时候，她也还是在这儿。

  通常，她都会站在特工的身旁，给予纠正和指点。但是今天，她猜测大概她不需要这样做了。毕竟Brandt曾经参加过一次测试，并且他也通过了。当然了，这个想法也和一直待在Brandt身边的Ethan Hunt的行为有关，在协助Brandt瞄准并且开火的时候，他的手一直在Brandt身上四处游走。

  “这样不对，你这儿应该更放松一点儿，”Ethan一边说着一边拍着Brandt的手。

  就算驻地训练员女士觉得Ethan有点儿靠得太近了，她也没对此做出任何评价。毕竟，这也不是她应该关心的事儿。

 

 

3.

  所有的IMF分析员都为他们的老大即将转回外勤的消息而感到万分震惊。就算他们的内心遭受到了毁灭性的打击，他们还是十分支持自己的老大的。他们各自给Brandt买了些小礼物，声称他们认为这些小玩意儿对外勤工作会有帮助什么之类的。他们向老大保证自己会继续勤恳地工作，会按时上交报告，尤其是在Brandt还没有真的离开办公室的时候。

  最后，他们计划在Brandt在办公室工作的最后一天举办一个惊喜派对。

  他们对此进行了精心的计划，想要利用Brandt离开办公室去吃午饭的时间，拿彩带和小饰品来装点一下办公室。他们已经事先准备好了一个大蛋糕和一条写着“我们会想你的，老大”的横幅。

  只需要等待午休时刻的到来，他们就能把一切准备妥当。不过唯一的问题就是...

  “呃...老大？你不去吃个午饭休息一下吗？”

  “嗯？不用了，”Brandt一边回答着，一边心不在焉地挥了挥手。然后回过身继续面对电脑疯狂打字，努力想要在自己离开办公室前把报告赶完。

  “我也不是很饿。”

  分析员们面面相觑，心里有些紧张。如果Brandt不离开办公室，他们就没办法按照计划来举办这个派对了。所有的一切都功亏一篑了！他们完全没有预料到这个！

  正当他们这样想时，办公室的门被打开了，Ethan Hunt像跳舞似的轻巧地溜了进来。他对着Brandt举起手，宣布道，“该午休了！”

  Brandt无视了他，“我正忙着呢Ethan。”

  然而，IMF的黄金男孩可是没那么容易就能被打发走的，他伸出手等待着，眼睛直直地盯着首席参谋看。不出五分钟，Brandt投降了。

  “好吧，”他叹了口气，“马上就来。”

  所有的分析员们都在心里为Hunt特工欢呼喝彩。就算他们觉得自己看见了Hunt偷偷地用一只手抱住了Brandt，或者Brandt脸红着靠近了，他们什么都没说。毕竟，他们还有一个告别晚会需要准备呢。

 

 

4.

  “你们在想要从我这里盗取数据之前，真应该好好想想，”说这话的人正是他们当前任务的恐怖组织头头。他转过头大笑道，“现在你们就要落到我的手里受苦了！”

  他对他的守卫示意，让他们开始进行之前就计划了好的刑罚。不过，两位俘虏似乎对于即将发生在他们身上的灾难毫不在意。实际上，他俩现在正忙着吵架呢，完全无视了屋子里的其他人。

  “如果你不像个傻蛋一样跟着我一起跳下来，事情就不会是现在这个样子，”有着一头脏兮兮的金色短发的男人怒气冲冲地说道，带着指责的目光瞪着另一个男人。

  “我当然会跟着你一起跳下来了！”另一位顶着一头乱蓬蓬的黑发的男人反驳道，看起来像遭到了冒犯似的，“我怎能不这么做？你是我小组里的一员！”

  “那就是我想说的问题！你总是想都不想就行动！你总是不听别人的想法和意见，就只顾一头往前冲！你有没有停下来想过或许我自己就能解决这件事？”

  “我是不会坐视不管，任由别人折磨你的。”

  “他们会折磨我才怪了！你怎么就是不相信我能照顾好我自己？！”

  “呃…实际上，”组织头头插话了，“我是打算折磨你俩的。就比如…现在。”

  “你闭嘴！我们还没吵完呢！”那两人一齐吼道。

  所以，这位组织头头只能呆呆地看着两人继续斗嘴，相互嘶吼着有关信任问题，罪恶感还有爱情的内容。他的手下看着他，“呃…我们要不直接突突他们算了？”

  但在任何人有任何动作之前，一位女性间谍从阴暗处冒了出来，开始制服他的手下们。他在此时又仔细看了眼之前被他抓住的两个人，现在他俩合作无间，联手放倒敌人，不过他们边打还边在相互吼话。

  呃…这也就是在这个恐怖组织头子在被女间谍打昏过去之前脑子里唯一还想着的事儿了。

 

 

5.

  “老天啊，”Jane低吼，她和Benji看着那俩人玩儿着相互对视的游戏。

  他们已经保持了好一会儿这样的姿势了。Ethan和Will面对面站着，只相隔了几厘米，但就是不碰对方。他们的脸靠的很近，绝对已经超过了让人感觉舒适的距离。他们都僵持着不动，根本没打算改变他们的位置，而Jane和Benji都已经看得有点烦了。

  “快去吻他啦！”Benji大喊道。

  那俩人没动，也不知道到底听见了没有。Jane和Benji只得翻了个白眼儿。

  “他们就不打算动了是吧？”Benji嘟囔。

  “谁知道呢？说不定他们已经挪动了一点儿了？”

  “赌五块他俩会一直不动。”技术人员笑着补充。

  最后Brandt终于有了动作，缩短了他和另一位间谍之间的距离。他们的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下，然后前参谋又慢慢缩了回去。Ethan迅速地扶住了他的头，把俩人拉到一起，给了另一个吻。

  Jane带着微笑转向Benji，“我想我赢了。”

  “嘿！这不公平！你又没说成交！”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_beaf17a


End file.
